


Ocean Eyes

by chaotically_cas



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Alcohol, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Song fic, not specific, ocean eyes by Billie Eilish, tw cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotically_cas/pseuds/chaotically_cas
Summary: Ocean Eyes - Billie EilishVery heavily inspired by @andlucyy ‘s fic ‘better’ go read it rn
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Tim Shepard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andlucyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andlucyy/gifts), [TheRealSEHinton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealSEHinton/gifts).



I've been watchin' you for some time

Johnny Cade was no stranger to Tim Shepard. He was all Dallas could talk about for years. Whether it was how much Dallas went on about hating his guts or taking care of Dallas after he slashed Tim’s tires, and got what was coming to him. 

Can't stop starin' at those ocean eyes

Waiting with Tim in Bucks bar to talk to Dally. Trying to ignore the way Tim’s blue eyes and slurred speech made Johnny want Dallas to take his sweet time with whatever he was doing. It was such a contrast to how he usually felt, it burned up his insides. 

Burning cities and napalm skies

Every time Tim’s hand brushed against Johnny’s or Tim’s cold blue grey eyes stared into him, Johnny felt like he was on fire. He felt it trickle all over his body despite how hard he tried to remind himself that this was Tim Shepard. Not literally anyone else. 

Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes

Johnny hated his eyes. He hated the way they made him feel inside as he tried not to show it on the outside. Johnny didn’t understand how his eyes could be so blue and so deep. Not only genetically but mostly because he didn’t understand how someone could be so effortlessly beautiful. 

Your ocean eyes

But no matter how much Johnny fucking hated Tim and his stupid eyes. He couldn’t help himself but wanted to look into them forever. They weren’t like Dally’s blue eyes. Dally’s eyes were full of anger and hate. But Tim’s were more kind. Still cold enough to send a shiver up your spine. But they made Johnny feel warm in a way Dally’s didn’t. Like two sides of the same ocean. 

No fair

It wasn’t fair. Johnny knew it wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair the way he felt about Tim not only knowing his history with Dallas but also just because he was Tim Shepard. Tim ‘don’t fuck with me’ Shepard. His reputation was stuck in Johnny’s mind. He wasn’t as angry and hot headed as Dallas but he still knew how to drive fear right into the heart of you. 

You really know how to make me cry

Johnny hated seeing that there was something between Tim and Dallas. Even though he knew it was too violent and destructive to work, he still hated it. At first the thought he was just jealous. Because Dallas was no longer interested in him, which he very quickly found out wasn’t true. 

When you gimme those ocean eyes

He couldn’t help but think of Tim’s eyes whenever he looked into Dallas’s in fits of passion and drunkenness. He would never admit it to himself. But sometimes he found himself wanting to be staring into Tim’s eyes that way, instead of Dally’s. And he hated it. He hated the way he wished the feelings were interchangeable. 

I'm scared

More than pissing him off and making him jealous, he was scared. Scared of blurting out everything he was thinking when Tim’s eyes searched his. Scared that he had absolutely no idea what was going on between the three of them. It was like he was feeling himself through a pitch black room just looking for the familiar light from a window. 

I've never fallen from quite this high

He felt himself spending more and more time at Bucks bar, no longer for Dally. The south side of town. Anywhere where Tim could possibly be, you could find Johnny. Johnny wasn’t used to being the one in this position. He was used to Dallas chasing his tail like a lost puppy. But now it was Johnny searching the late night streets for Tim. Wondering if he felt the same. 

Fallin' into your ocean eyes

And one day, when Tim was either high or buzzed off his ass, Johnny couldn’t tell. But it didn’t matter, his eyes still looked the same. Tim asked Johnny what he was thinking about. And maybe it was cause Johnny thought Tim wouldn’t remember, or maybe he just couldn’t help himself, but Johnny told Tim about his eyes. 

Those ocean eyes

“They’re just blue, Johnny.”  
“But they’re not just blue. They’re more than that.”  
Johnny couldn’t explain it in words. So he explained it then the only way he knew how. He kissed him. It was more of a peck than a kiss and Johnny was lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed in himself. It’s not like he hadn’t kissed many a guy before. Tim Shepard was just, different. 

I've been walkin' through a world gone blind

Tim was utterly shocked. He felt like Johnny had just sucked the wind out of him with one millisecond long kiss. He felt his whole world come crashing around him in the best way possible. All he wanted to do was kiss the brown eyed boy again and again and again. 

Can't stop thinkin' of your diamond mind

And he did. He pulled Johnny back in by the nape of his neck into a much longer much sweeter kiss. And he was beyond glad he did because something about kiss, touching, just being with Johnny made him understand why Sodapop didn’t drink. 

Careful creature made friends with time

Johnny’s eyes were dark like the night time sky. Mysterious in the same way too. Johnny’s eyes made Tim wonder what all they had seen to lead up to where they were now in Tim’s bed. Johnny finally getting to look into Tim’s eyes the way he wanted to. And Tim was absolutely gone for it. 

He left her lonely with a diamond mind

Tim couldn’t stop. Johnny’s dark eyes were like a drug in nearly every instance of pleasure. Tim even found himself feeling lonely and empty without them. Without him. Without Johnny. He couldn’t believe he had gone so long without him and now that he had experienced and seen Johnny the way he had, he could never experience life without him again. 

And those ocean eyes

Tim still never really understood Johnny’s fascination with his eyes. To him they were the same as Dally’s. The same as any other blue eyed person. Hell, even the same as Curly’s and Angela’s which was pretty odd considering. Almost made their family some kind of town attraction. Their dark skin and bright blue eyes, that is. But that wasn’t why Johnny was so addicted. 

No fair

But no matter how many times Tim would ask Johnny just why he was so obsessed, he never really got much of an answer. Well, he always got an answer, but none he understood. He didn’t understand all the metaphors and illusions Johnny used to try and get his point across. But he didn’t care much because he would probably sound the same. 

You really know how to make me cry

Neither of them really realized when it happened. At first it was fun. Casual almost. But not long after it became more and more than just, physical. But when they looked into each other’s eyes they were always instantly reminded of that. And pretty soon they were spending every moment of their lives together. 

When you gimme those ocean eyes

Johnny first told Tim he loved him one night completely absentmindedly. Too caught up in the moment to fully process what he was saying or thinking or maybe just to love drunk to care. Even though that wasn’t much like Johnny. Stuck too deep in the drowning waters of Tim’s eyes.   
“God I love you.”  
“I love you too Johnny.”

I'm scared

Johnny was almost positively afraid of what Tim’s eyes and embrace could do to him, among other things. Almost like a truth potion or a secrecy spell. And Tim felt the same way every time Johnny looked at him with his begging, loving, too grown for his own good eyes. It was a good kind of scared. Like your favorite horror movie. 

I've never fallen from quite this high

Loving each other came real easy. Easier than either of them would have thought. Especially a year ago. Who knew they had so much in common in only a few glances. Like their own language or way of communicating that no one else could possibly understand or being to break down. Especially Dallas Winston. But that was definitely decidedly for the best. 

Fallin' into your ocean eyes

And maybe it was when Dallas had asked Johnny why he liked Tim’s eyes so much that he could finally answer. Finally understand fully and truly.   
“Damn it Johnny, why do you like Tim’s eyes so much? What’s so special about them?”  
“They see me.”

Those ocean eyes


End file.
